


Loss

by thoughtsthatfester



Series: Miscellany [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she wakes up in pain in the middle of the night, she knows that something is wrong.</p>
<p>canon-balled (Bing in a doctor)</p>
<p>Also on FF.net (part of miscellany)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

"Will," she said shaking him awake, "William."

"What?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Do you need me to run out and get you ice cream or something else you're craving?"

"No, Will," she said biting her lips to hold in tears, "Something is wrong. It really hurts," she said her voice breaking and tears starting to flow.

"Shit." He says jumping out to bed, pulling on anything he can find and asking her what she needs.

"I'm good. Let's just go, now," she says climbing out of bed, clutching her stomach as she tries to contain her tears.

He nods then grabs her hand to help her down the stairs, out of the house and into his car. He breaks nearly a dozen traffic laws as he speeds to the hospital. After she's checked in, she shoos him away so the doctor can examine her and he can call her sister. She doesn't pick up until the last ring.

"Darcy?" she asks. It's clear that he's woken her up.

"Jane, you have to get to the hospital right now. There- there's something wrong with Lizzie and the baby," he says, his voice breaking.

"I'll be right there," she tells him, "And Will, Bing is working tonight. Call him and he'll be right there. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Jane," he says before hanging up to call Bing. By the time he's off the phone the doctor is done with Lizzie's examination and he's allowed back in.

No one even has to tell him. When he enters the room Lizzie is sobbing and the doctor is giving them both a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," he begins, and Darcy squeezes his wife's hand, "these things happen. Things are progressing on their own, but I'd liked to keep you overnight for observation. I'm going to prescribe you some painkillers for when you are released tomorrow.

"Wi-Will I be able to conceive again?" she asks squeezing her husband's hand as hard as she can.

"You're young and healthy so you shouldn't have a problem," he says.

As the doctor leaves, Bing enters, "Lizzie, Will, I'm so sorry. Jane just called a minute ago. She's on her way up."

"I'm here," she says entering the room. She waddles through the door over to Lizzie. She hugs her as tightly and closely as she can through the barrier of her seven months pregnant stomach, "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Bing's pager goes off and he gives his apologies before running off to deal with a patient. Darcy's stroking Lizzie's hair as Jane tries to make conversation. Lizzie gives her monosyllable responses as she stares blankly ahead.

"Should I call Mom and Dad?" Jane finally asks.

"No, they didn't know," she replies, snapping out of her monosyllabic trance, "I only told you and Gigi. Shit," she swears, "Will, can you call Gigi and tell her?"

"Of course," he says kissing her temple before excusing himself to make the call.

"She was so excited to be an aunt," she chokes out grabbing Jane's hand, "she's going to be so disappointed."

"Sweetie, don't worry about people being disappointed."

"But Will was so excited. He went out the day I told him and he got this little onesie. Oh Jane, we wanted this so badly."

"It's going to be okay. You know I'm here for you whenever you need me," she says squeezing her sister's hand, "Are you sure that you don't want me to call mom?"

"No please don't," she sighs, "I don't, I just don't want to hear a lecture from her about disappointing my husband and her by not giving her grandbabies."

"Mom would never say that. You're not a disappointment," she begins, but is cut off by Darcy entering the room.

"Gigi sends her love," he said returning to his wife's bedside.

"Jane, why don't you go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"But Lizzie-" she begins.

"No, it's fine. Really. Will's here. Go get some sleep. You can come over tomorrow when I'm home."

"Alright," she concedes, "If you're sure," she gathers her stuff, before heading home to get some rest.

Darcy pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down, clasping her hand between his, "I love you so much Elizabeth."

"I love you too," she said tears pricking her eyes.

They feel asleep with their fingers intertwined and tears staining both their cheeks. When Bing returned from dealing with his patient, he found them like this. It was the middle of the night after all.

When she was allowed to go home the next day, Darcy was so perfect about everything, not that it made much of a difference. There was nothing he could do to make her feel better. Only time could do that. Less than twenty-four hours before they had been happily expecting their first child, and now, they weren't. Everyone told her that things would be okay. And they would be, with time.


End file.
